


Use Your Words

by The_Torturer_Writes



Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Swearing, adam sackler smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes
Summary: Adam being mad about it didn’t change the fact that the man was recycling the same, stale lines to every girl he brought home. He might just need some help.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Sackler. This is straight PWP and is an adult work. Just a drabble, really.  
> Please note this is not part of the LC universe. Just a quick one-shot.

“What did you say to me?!”

Adam poked his head around the little green refrigerator, his deep voice booming down the hall to the bathroom where you were washing your hands.

“I SAID,” you yelled back, “Maybe you need a brush-up on your skills, dude.”

You chuckled to yourself at his cursing, knowing he was so wrapped up in debating this with you that he was burning the food. Sauntering back into the kitchen, you leaned your generous hip into the fridge with a smug smile.

“No. You are wrong.” He threw a kitchen towel at you and pointed accusingly. “You’re just jealous; that’s it. There is no way I’m bad at that.”

You snorted a laugh and nodded, throwing the towel back at him. You lived right next door to Adam, having moved in a few months ago, and you two had become fast friends. Him being an actor and you being a musician meant that you both kept odd hours, which made keeping ‘normal’ friends hard.

“Adam, I live right there,” you said, jabbing a finger at the wall connecting his apartment and yours. “I have been listening to what you call dirty talk for months now.”

He shook the spatula at you, cheeks flushing angry and pink, and you grinned wider, plowing right ahead with your commentary.

“Either you have hit the motherload of dirty sluts who just loooooove your cock, or you’re getting rusty, my friend.”

He turned to glare, those chocolate-brown eyes darkening and plump lips pulling into a scowl. You smirked at him and shook your head; him being mad about it didn’t change the fact that the man was recycling the same, stale lines to every girl he brought home.

“Nobody has EVER complained,” he sassed, and you laughed again, holding your hands up in defeat.

“Alright, alright. Fair point. Let’s just eat.”

“So…” he cleared his throat, shuffling his fork around the now empty plate, “...for argument’s sake, what would you say needs practice? Not that I agree, but..You know.”

Wiping the spaghetti sauce from your mouth, you huffed a laugh and took a drink of your wine, letting the red swirl across your tongue while you watched him. Adam wouldn’t even look at you, which was a rare feat. He was all confidence and swagger, big and bombastic. Yet, here he was, embarrassed and shy.

“You really want me to answer that?”

He snorted and pushed up from the table, physically moving away from you to lean against the counter. This really WAS getting to him, and you nearly couldn’t hide the laugh. Every inch of his tall, muscular body telegraphed that it was eating him alive to think someone wasn’t impressed by his sexual prowess.

“Ok, Adam, ok.” 

You set your wine glass down on the table and turned slightly in your chair to face him. He was gripping the countertop tight enough that his knuckles turned white, and you almost pitied him. 

“Look, this is just my opinion, alright? You can chuck it out whatever window you like. But for me, talk like that should be a give and take. You don’t talk dirty with someone; you talk at them.”

“But I don’t really care what they say,” he shrugged, visibly relaxing into this conversation. “I don’t always know what I’m saying; and as soon as I get off, I don’t remember it.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” You asked, arching a brow up high. “Don’t you want to remember if something you said made your partner hotter, hornier?”

His lips curled into something of a speculative frown, and you took the silent moment to just observe. Adam was well-built and lean, jean clad and looking like that t-shirt was painted on. He clearly had sex appeal, and his charisma and playfulness netted him more than his fair share of attention. 

You could definitely picture a million lascivious ways you would enjoy this man in your bed.

Clearing your throat, you took another drink of wine and stood up to clear away your plate. Following that train of thought was dangerous. You enjoyed Adam’s friendship and company. He wasn’t known to keep a gal around after sexy fun times, and you’d rather not ruin a good thing.

“I just think you’d enjoy it more,” you offered, setting your plate in the sink, “if you had a sexy conversation  _ with _ someone rather than just bouncing your bullshit off of them blindly.”

Adam chewed the inside of his cheek in contemplation while you hunted for your shoes and bag. You had an hour until set prep, and you needed to get your shit on the road.

“Show me,” he suddenly said, his tone soft, apprehensive.

You blinked at him, the shoe you were about to don halted in mid-air. Canting your head, you narrowed your eyes at him slightly and chuffed a laugh. The man really was incredulous. You finished stuffing your foot into the shoe and stood, checking your watch.

“Adam, I need to leave this building in 15 minutes. We’re going to have to continue this another time.”

“C’mon,” he pushed off the counter and stepped over, poking a pouting lip out, “please? Think of it as your way of ensuring the beautiful women of New York have better sex.”

He tugged your bag from your shoulder and herded you to the couch. He dropped down onto it, stretching his long body out flat with his head on the arm of the couch. You sighed and looked down at him. He was far too good-looking for this to be a good idea.

“Besides,” he grinned up at you, “If you can’t do it in 15 minutes, maybe it's you that needs practice and not me.”

Your face flat-lined and you sneered at him and the cheap shot. Muttering under your breath, you sunk down to your knees behind the arm of the couch, turned his head away from you so that he couldn’t watch you do this, and took a breath.

“I should warn you,” he tipped his head to look at you upside down, “If you turn me on, I’m gonna handle business. Deal?”

***

“Hey, kid.”

Adam tugged at your elbow, dipping in quick to kiss your cheek. You didn’t even bother hiding your surprise, eyebrows shot up high. You automatically lifted onto your toes to receive his kiss and held onto his arm.

“Adam Sackler,” your voice betrayed how entertained you were by the sight of him here. “Will wonders never cease? What are you doing here?”

“What? I’ve been to your shows before.”

You laughed and patted his shoulder, nodding. You took a sip of whiskey and tried to ignore the way he was looking you over. You knew tonight’s outfit was a winner, and you smiled up at him as if you didn’t know you looked sexy as all sin.

The shirt he’d tugged upon was white, flowing, and your dark blue skinny jeans clung just right and plunged down into your absolute favorite pair of come-fuck-me boots. You’d also had just enough whiskey for your eyes to shine in that pretty way you knew slayed hearts.

“Adam!” You laughed. “Ok, yes, you’ve come to see me play before, but this is a gay bar. The likelihood you’re going to find someone here to take home is pretty fucking low.”

“How long ‘til your set,” he asked, ignoring your comment, tugging your hand into his, and pulling you away from the bar.

“Mmm,” you screwed one eye shut and looked at your watch, dodging people as he dragged you behind him, “half hour? Give or take. Why?”

Adam held a door open for you, pushing you beneath his stretched arm and across the threshold. Finding the light switch, he flooded the little bathroom with orange-yellow light and shoved the trashcan in front of the door.

Shucking his navy pea coat, he was on you in a second, grasping at the backs of your thighs and lifting you into his arms. You yelped and clung to his neck, instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist and squeezing to hold on.

“You left me high and dry earlier” he grunted against your shoulder and dropped you onto the tiled sink counter. “That dirty fucking mouth of yours is all I can think about.”

He tugged you nearer to the edge and crowded in between your knees. Both of his large, thick hands splayed across your jean-clad ass, and he buried his face into your neck, his mouth settling right into the curve.

“Sounds like a personal problem, my friend.”

You chuckled against him and shoved at his chest until he was dug out from your neck. You pushed a knee up in between your bodies and held him away. He was stupidly sexy, flushing a gorgeous shade of aroused with eyes burning hungry and dark. 

With a smirk, he pushed against your hands, knowing full well he could overpower you with little effort. Hooking his hand under your knee, he slowly pulled your legs back open, holding your stare, and reclaimed the space.

“So what,” you said, leaning back so he couldn’t get at your throat again, “This gonna be part of our friendship now? It's a dangerous road, dude.”

“Yes. Maybe. Shut up.”

He bent over you, slid his solid arms up the length of your back and sat you back up and into the column of his chest. He was nuzzling your jaw, mouthing at the patch of skin right between jaw and ear, and you swallowed a satisfied sigh.

Pretending that you’d never thought about exactly this was pointless. This sexy beast of a man was here, hands all over you and lips finding that spot just below your ear that you loved. It was a risk, but fuck it.

“I thought the point of you coming here,” your voice dropped low, the rest of you agreeing to be in this moment with him, “was for me to not shut up.”

Adam groaned into your shoulder at the sexier tone and pushed his hands under your shirt, palming your back and shoulders. You matched that melodic tone when he sucked at your pulse. He was a mountain of a man, and he all but curved around you, invading your senses.

Sliding your hands up his brawny shoulders, you glanced just beyond him and further into the dimly-lit bathroom. Eyes lit up with mischief, you tugged his arms from around your body and pushed at him until he was standing upright, glowering.

He watched you, eager, as you scooted to the very, very edge of the counter and popped the button on his jeans. Grasping his hips, you turned him around and grinned like a devil when he cursed.

“Y’fucking kidding me?”

You chuckled, scooting him between your thighs just where you wanted. Adam was between you and the floor-length mirror opposite the counter he’d sat you on. Being a goddamn giant, though, all he could see of you was your legs and boots.

“You’re not fucking me tonight, kiddo,” the dramatic sigh he let loose made you laugh aloud. “Didn’t say I wasn’t gonna help you, baby. Lean here, scoot down a little.”

Adam leaned back against the counter, and you hugged him with your knees. On a sexy growl, he figured out the game and shifted his legs further from the counter so that you could wrap your arms around his shoulders and dip your face into his neck.

“Better?” You nipped at his earlobe, and he leaned his head back against your shoulder.

“Getting there,” he licked his lips and squeezed your calves.

Reaching down, you slowly drew up his blue t-shirt until it was bunched beneath his arms, bearing the lower portion of his mouth-watering pecs and the full expanse of his stomach and abs.

“Are you telling me,” you nudged his jaw with your nose, chasing it with a kitten lick, “that you’re so needy that you tracked me into this tiny bar bathroom so I would talk dirty to you?”

His breath hitched, and he nodded wordlessly. His hands fumbled at his pants, ripping open the zipper and wiggling the jeans down his hips a bit. You hooked his right arm with your leg and held it.

“Uh-uh,” you chastised, “This only works if you use your words.”

“Fucking hell,” he muttered and nodded, “Yeah, I came here for your dirty mouth. I’ll cum in it if you’ll let me.”

You smirked and lifted your leg, sliding it up around his chest and hugging his hard body tight. Adam huffed a breath and reached into his pants and briefs to untuck his hardening cock, moaning low as he wrapped thick fingers around it.

“Is that the cock that all the girls love?” You threaded your fingers into his hair, scratched at his scalp, and tugged his head back, baring his pulse. You blew warm breath across it and delighted as it kicked up a bit faster.

“Uh-huh,” he swallowed, throat working deliciously, “You wanna taste?”

Adam’s left hand cinched tight around your calf, fiddling with the buckles on your boot, and his right hand was wrapped around and stroking his thick length. You watched him in the mirror, purring at the lewd reflection.

“I can’t, baby,” you nipped at his earlobe, voice low and steady. “You don’t want my bright red lip prints on your dick, now do you?”

Adam groaned so loud you were certain they heard it outside, and you hid a smile against his neck. His hand was tugging faster now, only pausing to rub the glistening drops of arousal into the skin.

“Jesus fuck, yes please.”

“Next time, yeah?” 

You licked at his hammering pulse and pushed his head up off of your shoulder. One arm slithered over his shoulder to fist the hem of his shirt up to the neck, holding it tight; and the other slid beneath his free arm to scratch and squeeze at the tense pectoral.

“You look so fucking good, Adam.” You breathed it into his ear, and he whined. “Been thinking about you like this all day.”

Adam’s dark brow furrowed, and he turned it into your jaw. He was fisting his cock tight, his pace quick and determined. The swollen, flushing head was steadily leaking lending a vulgar  _ shuck, shuck, shuck _ to his strokes.

“Yeah?” He practically whimpered, and you squirmed against his back. “Been thinking about this cock all day?”

“Mmhmm,” you grinned against his earlobe, “How fucking pretty you look fucking your fist for me.”

His moans and growls were obscene, and it was so good. The slap of skin against skin echoed, mingling with your heated purrs. Adam’s hips jerked, and he screwed his eyes shut.

“You wanna know what a greedy slut looks like, Adam?” Your voice was husky as you scratched red tracks into his chest.

“F-f-fuck y-yesss,” he opened his glittering dark eyes and looked right at the mirror. He sucked in a hard breath, but he didn’t look away.

He was fucking beautiful, and you moaned into his ear. His hard chest heaved, flushing red. His forehead was dotted with sweat, and his dark hair was damp at the temples. His forearm, biceps, and back were flexed terribly tight as he fucked himself for you.

“Gotta hurry, baby,” you nudged his jaw. “Almost show time. You ready for the big finish?”

“Yes, yes, shit yes” he huffed it out, face red and lips wobbling. He was just on the edge and straining, his fist impossibly tight and strangling his needy cock painfully.

“Ok, here we go. Don’t let go now. Keep fucking that beautiful cock for me.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, leaning into his neck and looking at him in the mirror. “Tomorrow, if you remember just two of the things I said to you, I will take off all my clothes in the landing, and I will crawl up all three flights of stairs.”

He moaned loud, eyes fluttering at the idea of it. His lips fell apart, and his breath caught entirely. His hips started thrusting up into his fist, but you held his face, making him watch.

“Two things, that’s all you have to remember. And I will bend over your kitchen table, and I will let you fuck me until I can’t remember my name. Don’t you want that, Adam? Doesn’t that sound good?”

“YesgoddamnyesFUCK!”

He came on a shout, pushing his booted feet further apart and punching his hips upwards. He leaned far back into you, and you clung to his shoulders and pressed satisfied kisses into his neck.

On a drawn-out moan, he squeezed and milked his cock, pooling all of the cum onto the crook of his hand. Breathless, he wrapped both of your legs around his torso and lifted the hand to you in offering.

“Here,” he huffed, smirking, “For your effort.”

“Get away from me!”

Laughing, you shoved him and his hand away, checking your watch. Turning over your shoulder to look in the mirror, you checked your face and hair, making sure you didn’t look too mussed and trussed, while Adam pushed to his feet and stepped away. Wiping little swirls of red lipstick from your chin, you hummed and hopped down from the counter.

“Hey wait.”

He grabbed at your arm when you moved past him, spinning you around and pushing you back into the counter. Surprisingly fast, he had your pants unbuttoned and his massive hand between your thighs. You choked on a gasp and shot up onto your toes as his fingers slid into your slippery cunt with ease.

“Just checking,” he grinned, pumping his fingers into you until you were flushed and breathless.

Slapping at his shoulder, you chuffed a laugh and wiggled until he slid his hand back out of your pants. He dipped his head down to kiss at the very side of your neck, a satisfied sound bubbling up against your skin. 

A few minutes later, you left the bathroom together with five minutes to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't share my work to any other site without express permission.


End file.
